We're Done But It's Not Over
by missing in imagination
Summary: NEW CAMP ROCK ENDING: Why did Tess read Mitchie's song book? Why is Shane so gullible? Why is Tess' Final Jam performance even more of a disaster? Why are goodbyes so hard, even to those you hate? Does Jason get his birdhouse? Gone are the days of summer.
1. Lies

**Who thinks the official Camp Rock ending (if you could even consider it an ending) sucked? Well I do and this is how I think the movie should have gone! This takes place right after Tess reveals Mitchie's lie and then Mitchie and Shane literally cry in front of each other which was my favorite part of the entire movie.  
**

**We're Done, But It's Not Over**

**Chapter 1**

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light _shine on me,_" Tess read aloud to herself in the cabin. Her hands gripped onto the yellow book and her smile was unavoidably contagious. Just a moment ago, she had spilled Mitchie's lies to the entire group of campers including Shane Gray- her next target.

Shane had been looking for "the girl with the voice" ever since he was chased down by fanatic girls and tripped into the bushes by the mess hall. He listened to her singing, her voice echoing out the windows. With each hit of a piano key, it lured his heart into the mysterious world of a girl whom he didn't even know. Campers were now throwing themselves at him and Tess was just about ready to make her own move. But now she knows the truth.

Tess closed Mitchie's notebook and slipped it back under the mattress. A smirk spread across her face, "Oh Shane, just wait. I'll be your girl. You'll find me."

"Tess what are you doing?" someone said as they loudly walked into the cabin. Tess looked up and the smile was wiped off her face.

"Peggy, could you not stomp in here like that. You sound like a horse," Tess retorted irritably. Peggy just rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed with her eyes closed, humming an original tune. Tess scowled and strutted out the cabin with her charm bracelet dangling at her side, reminding her that she had to focus on her Final Jam plan.

Mitchie jumped up the stairs and walked into a room that suddenly turned quiet. Everyone looked at her with a cold stare and all Mitchie wanted to do was crawl into a dark hole where no one could find her. She bravely stepped forward and closed the door behind her, only to have Tess unkindly break the silence.

"What a joke," she said with her arms crossed and an evil smile. Mitchie's expression fell and her eyes looked at the floor. She felt nauseous and would've vomited right into Tess' hot pink Juicy sweat suit if it weren't for Shane who quickly came through the doorway. Avoiding Shane, she cowered into the corner and slumped down the wall. She held her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, trying to block out the whispers.

Shane walked through, "Hey guys, have a seat." His warm tone was a change since the beginning of camp. He was no longer a jerk, a rockstar with a bad image. He was just a lost boy, with a damaged heart.

"So the Final Jam is coming up and I know you all are very excited," Shane spoke. That caused a calm outburst of cheers and excitement. "So here's some advice," he continued. His eyes directed towards Mitchie and she tried to look away. His words and glare pierced through her with more effect than any other boy could put on her.

"It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are and your music has to be who you really are. It has to show how you really feel or it doesn't mean anything," Shane proclaimed with his arms wide open. It couldn't have been made more obvious that this advice was directed to her. Tears formed in her eyes and Mitchie pursed her lips, trying to hold back the confused emotions bottled up inside of her.

Suddenly, the group caught on and looked behind them and their eyes laid upon Mitchie's quivering body. She couldn't handle it anymore. She picked herself up off the floor and rushed out the doors. She ran down the pathway to the lake and sped down the dock. She stopped at the end, looking out at the sparkly waters. It looked like the rippling waves were dancing.

Mitchie tore off her socks and shoes and dipped her feet into the cooling lake. Dragonflies flew around her ankles and sometimes one would land on her knee. She stared at it's deep blue coloring and translucent wings. Something so beautiful, so delicate.

Mitchie sat there for a long time, but she couldn't even think of a reason to care against it. A frog jumped into the water, startling Mitchie, almost as if they were warning her of approaching boy. Mitchie quickly grabbed her things and sprinted down the dock and behind a wide fern tree. She peered through the bristly branches and saw him sitting on the bench with his guitar. Her breathe quickened and her heartbeat seemed so loud that she though it'd give her away.

A soft voice traveled through the airwaves and into Mitchie's ears. It came clearer and clearer as the footsteps got louder and louder. She stood as straight as a pin against the tree, trying to conceal herself. The flashy blonde hair and familiar singing gave Mitchie that assurance that it was by all means, Tess.

She continued to listen carefully and watched her near Shane. His dark hair shone in the sunlight and his squinted eyes when he looked up at the girl made Mitchie's heart flutter like the dragonflies. But deep inside was also something like a big green frog that was jumping around her stomach. Jealousy.

Mitchie could now hear Tess clearly and was shocked to hear her own words coming out of Tess' mouth.

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light shine on me._

Shane looked at Tess with glistening eyes and a hopeful heart as he continued to listen as Tess sang the words he had been searching for. Mitchie was furiously aware that that was her song, but could do nothing of it. Tess sat next to Shane and innocently smiled at him.

"It was you all this time?" he asked. Tess nodded. Mitchie cringed with Tess' believable lie. Mitchie knew that what she had lied about was a big deal, but for the amount of lies Tess has said, she had nothing to be ashamed off.

Shane smiled back at her with the same smile that Mitchie wished was staring at her. "Why did you wait so long?" he questioned. Tess bit her lip in a quick panic of thought but effectively disguised it as being shy.

"I was scared, Shane. Not of you, but of being the girl you want. The second I set my eyes on you, I wanted to be with you," Tess explained. Mitchie thought with disgust that Tess is an amazing actress. And Shane was also incredibly gullible and just plain stupid.

Mitchie watched with surprise and anger as Tess leaned towards Shane and planted a light kiss on his lips. It was the kind of kiss that would leave him wanting more. Tess was an evil genius. But before he could return the favor, Tess stood up giving him another sickening smile and pranced away like a child who just left the candy shop.

Mitchie's eyes burned and her fists were clenched as she watched Shane look so shocked and pleased. She just wanted to call out to him and let him know that she was the one he was looking for. But it would do nothing. He had lost all trust in Mitchie and she had to find a way to gain him back.

**This is going to be a 3 chapter story, from what I've planned right now, but we'll see. REVIEW!**


	2. Fight Back for Payback

**OMG! I was totally not ready for the amazing response from the first chapter! It's the best I've ever gotten out of one of my own stories so far and I'm truly pleased so I had to get this chapter up today in thanks. I also apologize in advance for the extremely corny/lame joke that you will read in a moment haha. And it sounded like he said "rap" but it'd make more sense if it was "rep" but whatever, I ran with it. And knowing Disney Channel, it probably wouldn't be far from something they'd actually do. Thanks again, I love you guys!**

**We're Done, But It's Not Over**

**Chapter 2**

Mitchie walked through the noisy mess hall with a piece of chocolate cake in her hand. As she walked by the chatter slowed and people looked up at her and then disappointedly continued eating, leaving a guilty feeling spiraling through Mitchie. She approached the table where Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, and Sander were.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" Mitchie asked uncertainly.

"I guess," Caitlyn began, "But you have to give me your cake."

Mitchie let out a laugh, "Deal." She sat down next to Caitlyn and passed the cake to her.

"Sitting with the kitchen help is really hurting my rap," Barron commented with a smile.

Lola rolled her eyes, "What rap?"

"You know, my _chicken_ wrap," Barron retorted with ease while holding up his dinner that conveniently happened to be a chicken wrap. His quick comeback caused him and Sander to burst out in beat boxing and hip hop only to be interrupted by a fake laugh. All four of them looked up to see Tess linked arms with Shane and glaring down at them.

"Please, for the health of everyone in this camp, will you boys stop trying to act like you're a-" Tess began but was stopped by Shane nudging her side and trying to unnoticeably lead her away.

She just shrugged and continued, "Oh and Mitchie? The chicken was kind of dry. Could you tell your mom to be just a little more careful?" This time, Tess was the one who pulled Shane away like a dog on a leash but Mitchie had other plans.

"Tess?" Mitchie yelled as she stood up and walked over to Shane and Tess who seemed just as shocked at Mitchie's bravery as she was herself. "Stop talking to me like that, stop talking to everyone like that. I may be the cook's daughter and my father may not be rich, but I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad."

Mitchie stared at her intensely and wished that fire would pierce out her eyes and burn at Tess' dramatically done-up face. She didn't realize that the entire mess hall was as quiet as night and they were all looking at the entertaining conversation in the middle of the room. Tess looked uncomfortable and began to walk away with Shane following behind.

But before they could walk out the door, Mitchie scorned with boiling anger as she whipped her head to look at Shane, "And you? Shane, I thought you were better than this." She sighed and watched his mouth curl into an uneasy frown, not sure what to make of everything that was happening.

The door slammed behind Tess and Shane and Mitchie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side to find Caitlyn looking slightly confused, "Since when are they together?"

Mitchie sighed with exhaustion and slumped onto the bench, "Since Tess lied to Shane. Turns out I wasn't the only one lying about who I really am."

"What are you talking about, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll explain during kitchen duty tomorrow morning," Mitchie replied.

Meanwhile Shane and Tess were walking along the lake, loosely hand in hand. The sun was slowly setting and it would've been romantic if Tess didn't have an attitude and if everything didn't feel so _wrong_. Shane cleared his throat awkwardly but his eyes brightened when he saw the overturned canoe. Memories with Mitchie filled his mind but he just shook his head at them, trying to forget them, forget her. But somehow her big smile and contagious laugh could never leave his heart.

He spoke up, "Tess, do you want to go out on the lake?"

She was too busy scratching at her manicured fingernail but when she heard his voice she suddenly decided to pay attention. "Sure!" she replied with a little too much enthusiasm. But her smile transformed into a disapproving snarl when she saw him pull a dirty canoe into the water.

"In _that_?" she asked with her nose scrunched in disgust. Shane looked up at her unwillingly. "I mean, it's just that it's getting dark out," she protested, "And I hear the turtles get pretty vicious at night. Why don't we do something more…"

"Then what do you have in mind, Tess?" Shane interrupted with an obvious sense of annoyance in his tone. He tried to control his temper. He also tried to ignore the fact that if he were with Mitchie, they'd already be half out in the lake by now.

Tess frowned, feeling his irritation rising. What she thought was a safe attempt at not getting eaten alive by mosquitoes in the middle of a mud hole these people call a lake turned out to not be so effective after all.

"Walk me to my cabin then?" she asked so sweetly that sugar could've been falling out of her mouth. Shane nodded with no noise of approval nor disapproval and the two walked back up the pathway.

The next morning, Mitchie and Caitlyn were helping with breakfast in the kitchen. Mitchie was attempting to help Caitlyn with flipping pancakes while she was stirring a big pot of batter at the same time.

"I don't know why this isn't working?" Caitlyn complained as a pancake she was flipping fell off her spatula.

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed, "I don't think you're doing that right."

"So what's this about Tess and Shane?" Caitlyn asked between laughs.

"Yesterday I wad down at the lake and I heard Tess use my song to make Shane think that she was the girl he was looking for," Mitchie explained.

Caitlyn's wyes widened, "Wait, if that's _your_ song, then that means _you're_ the girl with the voice!" Mitchie excitedly answered with an enthusiastic nod.

"Mitchie! Why didn't you tell Shane in the first place?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Because I didn't know," Mitchie defended, "I had to find out by Tess serenading him with her lies. Sad thing is, he believed her."

"That's a harsh way to find out," Caitlyn commented.

"Trust me," Mitchie sighed sadly, "It was."

Suddenly, Tess and Brown stomped into the room and Mitchie and Caitlyn gave each other a confused look.

"I'm sure they have it!" Tess yelled as she rushed to them with Brown following.

Caitlyn turned around, "Okay she has officially lost it," she said sarcastically.

"No I didn't lose anything, you guys stole it," Tess charged.

"What?" Mitchie said, clearly confused. She felt like she was being accused of stealing a free balloon. It just didn't make sense.

"What's going on here?" Connie, Mitchie's mom, interrupted skeptically.

"Tess thinks that Mitchie and Caitlyn stole her charm bracelet," Brown explained. Tess folded her arms and stared them down dramatically.

"What!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry Brown," Connie said, "But these girls would never do such a thing."

"Look, let's just settle this, alright?" Brown said. He seemed to not be on anyone's particular side at the moment. But it'd soon be clear that Tess was even more convincing as they thought.

"I know it was her," Tess pointed with her thin finger, "She was lying all summer about who she is. Who knows what else she lied about."

"Now wait a minute-" Connie stepped forward.

"Mom. Don't. If she wants to look, let her. This is stupid," Mitchie exclaimed with hate for Tess in her eyes.

"Let me just scope this out and I'll have a quick look in your cabin, alright?" Brown said as if it were an option. Clearly it wasn't.

"Fine; whatever," Mitchie and Caitlyn angrily agreed.

Brown began to look around the kitchen and Mitchie claimed, "Your not going to find anything because I didn't steal…" Mitchie's words slowed as her eyes landed upon a gold charm bracelet placed between two cookbooks.

"That's it. That is my charm bracelet," Tess said with a slight smirk underneath her pout. Mitchie's face fell as Brown pulled out the bracelet and sure enough, it was Tess'.

"There's gotta be some mistake," Connie said, just as surprised as Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Like what, I snuck into the kitchen and-" Tess rambled.

"Tess, I got this," Brown assured and turned to the two angry girls, "I am totally wigged out."

"Yeah so are we!" Mitchie yelled.

"I'm not," Caitlyn said with a glare in her eyes. She was fully aware of Tess' tricks, but there was no way they could get out of this one.

"Well rules are rules and since it's the end of camp I have no choice. I've got to ban you guys from the rest of camp activities- until the _end_ of Final Jam," Brown tossed the bracelet in his palm.

"We didn't do it, she's lying!" Mitchie shouted with an unsuccessful effort.

"Do you have proof?" Brown asked.

"No but!"

"I'm sorry," Brown said with what seemed like a hint of remorse, "My hands are tied here." He handed the bracelet to a satisfied Tess and began to walk away.

"Until the end of Final Jam," he repeated before he left. Caitlyn and Mitchie nodded their heads in disgust. Tess flashed a nasty smirk at them and walked out the door too.

**Please just take a second to review, I don't care what you say or don't say, just leave a review, it means a whole lot. I got an awesome amount of reviews but even more amount of alerts/favorites from people who didn't review. So please just DO IT lol**


	3. So Not Fair

**Once again, thank you guys so much for reviewing. You're the ones who keep me inspired to do this. This next chapter isn't _that_ exciting but it's all leading up to Final Jam. Which is officially next chapter so get ready. This is also no longer a 3-chapter story. But I think you may have figured that out by now lol  
**

W**e're Done, But It's Not Over**

**Chapter 3**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were cleaning up after breakfast in the mess hall while blasting their stereo. Caitlyn brought along the beats, Mitchie had the voice of an angel, together they were a talented team.

Mitchie had the mop in one hand and singing into it as if it were a microphone and Caitlyn even broke out into break dancing on top of a dining table. Their laughs and music echoed through the walls but something _else_ seemed to be approaching them.

The song ended and it got quiet and Mitchie walked over to Caitlyn. "Nice moves," Mitchie said as they slapped a high-five. Suddenly footsteps were heard from outside and sounded like they were getting closer.

"Oh no, hide!" Caitlyn shouted in a whisper and dragged Mitchie to the kitchen. The mop fell to the ground in the middle of the floor and looked odd and out of place. Even more so, Shane and Tess looked even more out of place when they walked in while going googly-eyes over each other.

Caitlyn and Mitchie hid behind the kitchen doorway and peered out and listened and watched intently.

"I wonder where that music came from, it sounded like it was in here," Shane said.

"Well wherever it was, I'm glad it's gone. It sounded hideous," she commented while moving the soppy mop with her designer flip flop and letting out a grossed-out squeal.

Shane went unaware of her 'typical Tess' reaction because he was too fascinated by the glossy piano that seemed to be calling to him. Like it knew something deeper than the truth that he could never figure out on his own. He sat down at the piano and looked at Tess.

"Come here," he motioned for her to sit next to him. Tess strutted to the piano, happy that they were about to share some sweet, mutual contact. She sat herself next to him, slightly closer than needed, and smiled at him with her eyes sparkling innocently.

Shane placed his fingers on the keyboard and said, "Sing that song."

"What song?" Tess asked with an attitude that made Shane feel stupid, even though she was really making herself look dimwitted.

"The song you sing. Your song," Shane told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right," Tess shrugged like she knew exactly what he was talking about, "My song, got it."

Shane began playing around on the piano, trying to find the right notes and chords for the song that he had memorized for the entire time at camp. When he finally got it, he gave Tess an encouraging nod which was returned with her weak smile.

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light shine on me._

Tess sang to Shane's playing for as long as she could. Problem was- that length of time was pretty short. She only knew those few lines of Mitchie's song after raiding her song book.

"It's alright Tess, you're doing fine, keep going," Shane encouraged sweetly. Tess sighed and shook her head, disguised as, once again, being shy. Although shy was far from a match at Tess' personality.

She opened her mouth for a lame explanation as to why she doesn't know the rest of "her song" but a noisy clatter erupted from the kitchen. Tess and Shane both stood up and looked over the piano to see what was going on. A pot and pan was rolling around the floor as if someone had knocked it down.

Someone did and that someone was Mitchie and Caitlyn.

They raced out the backdoor of the kitchen, laughing hysterically at Tess' faults. They ended up at the dock where nobody could find them, not even a confused and slightly embarrassed Tess and Shane. Tess was actually somewhat relieved because they saved her from having to explain to Shane. And she knew that would only lead to the truth. If only Mitchie and Caitlyn knew that they had helped her, they would've actually thrown the pots at her head.

But that might have been a little _too_ drastic. They had gotten in enough trouble as it is.

"Did you see the look on her face!" Mitchie bellowed with her contagious laugh.

"I've never seen Tess so scared!" Caitlyn exclaimed referring to Tess' look when Shane wanted her to sing more.

Mitchie was the one who actually almost gave them away. After watching Tess sing and nearly get her cover blown, it was too much for her to bear. She burst out laughing and fell back, rolling into the pots and pans where a few crashed down.

They did realize that they could've let Shane test Tess and figure out she was lying but Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't want it to be that easy. It had to be something worth fighting for.

Later that afternoon, they walked into the mess hall, carrying trays of ketchup and mustard, only this time, they were angry. Everybody was either talking of Final Jam, bragging about Final Jam, or practicing for Final Jam, and all Mitchie and Caitlyn could do was sit back and watch. After being behind the spotlight for her whole life, Mitchie figured that this summer would be encouraging and helpful for her music. But it only crashed her back down. The worst part was that it was partly because of something she didn't do.

As they walked by, people stared at them and then looked away, the same looks she was given after she had really lied about who she was. But now it was unjust.

"Campers! I am holding the line up for Final Jam," Brown announced that caused an excited chatter and he continued, "I am going to pin it up on the board. Let me get out of the room before you're all coming out of nowhere and-" Everyone rushed toward him, nearly knocking him to the floor, as Mitchie and Caitlyn stayed behind.

"This is so not fair," Mitchie stated upset.

"I know," Caitlyn agreed crossly. The sounds of excited campers behind them drowned out their complaints and they continued their work.

Meanwhile, Shane got a surprise burst into his cabin.

"Guess who!" I familiar, overly-joyed voice said.

Shane stood up and walked over to Jason and Nate. "Dude I can see you, you're right in the room," Shane stated bluntly.

"I can see you too!" Jason screeched like a little kid, "I missed you, group hug!" Nate and Shane were unwillingly pulled into Jason's side with their arms dangling.

"Much better, it hasn't been the same just hugging Nate," Jason sighed dreamily. Nate pinched Jason in order to release them from his overly dramatic grasp and he agreed, "Yeah it hasn't been." Shane laughed at Jason's silliness. He seemed to never grow up even though he was the oldest.

"So good news," Nate declared, "The press is here and they're gonna cover the whole night. The label loves it."

"That's awesome," Shane smiled and threw a high-five at Nate, but Jason pulled Shane to face him after Nate left the cabin.

"Hey man where's this amazing singer you've been looking for?" Jason asked. Shane gave him a glare and Jason raised his arms up in defeat, "What? I know things.."

Nate randomly popped his head back in, "Oh and while we're searching for this girl, wanna hook me up with somebody? Like, oh I don't know, somebody who just so happens to be an aspiring music producer?"

Shane looked at him in a funny way, "Dude how do you know about Caitlyn?"

Nate shrugged, "I saw her before and asked around for more about her. You're not the only Romeo in this group." They laughed and Nate left for the final time.

Jason left the cabin too and Shane was alone thinking to himself. I already found the girl I was looking for, he said to himself.

Or so he thought.

As the sun set on the last day of camp, the night of Final Jam, Caitlyn and Mitchie stood on the dock. "This was supposed to be a fun summer that was all about music," Mitchie began while pacing back and forth, "And all I did was get caught up in Tess drama."

"It happens," Caitlyn shrugged. She had also been a betrayed friend of Tess.

"I can't believe I agreed to be some background singer just because I got intimidated," Mitchie said while looking out at the sun. It was a big fire ball of orange and red as if it were just as angry as she was.

"That's what Tess can do to you," Caitlyn added as she held on to her laptop which was placed on the dock railing. If it had fallen into the water it would've been a disaster. It was almost like Caitlyn's other half.

"No. I did it to me," Mitchie realized solemnly and stopped in her tracks.

"I've never seen Brown so _harsh_," Caitlyn said.

"I know he just kept repeating until the _end_ of Final Jam," she said in a deep mocking voice.

"I know," Caitlyn spoke out, "I was there. I guess all we can do is see how it goes?" It was a lame plan, but that was what they were planning on doing. But sometimes plans aren't always followed in life.

Mitchie shrugged, "Yeah. Maybe Tess will mess up or something. Let's just hang out backstage; I honestly don't want to watch." Caitlyn picked up her laptop and the two started walking to the camp theater, a little unsure about what will happen. Or what _won't_ happen.

Final Jam was going to be more than just a good show.

All truth would be told.

**woo hoo Final Jam is next! I hope you realized that little change at the end compared to the movie. so yeah REVIEW and also if you have any ideas or request or just anything you wanna see in here, leave it in a review because since we weren't happy with the real ending, this is our creation- so let's make it how we want it to be! review please!**


	4. Final Jam, Finally

**Thanks again readers and reviewers, you guys rock my world. I switched it to the new Camp Rock section which is pretty awesome now that it has it's own category. Also i should have said this from the very start but-- ALL CREDIT OF THE CHARACTERS & SOME OF THE PLOT GOES TO DISNEY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS I ADDED! - Okay now that that's taken care of on to the best part Final Jam! this was 7 pages on Word and i worked real hard on it and definitely changed some stuff up from the movie, so i hope you like it!  
**

**We're Done, But It's Not Over**

**Chapter 4**

The theatre was packed with campers, parents, and friends. They cheered loudly and excitedly, waiting for it to start. Finally Brown ran up to the stage with microphone in hand shouting, "Who's stoked!?" The crowd erupted and flashed their lime green glow sticks back and forth in the air.

Brown motioned for the crowd to quiet down and began, "Okay campers- friends, family, Camp Rock fans, this is it. Tonight music history will be made as Camp Rock finds a new Final Jam winner!" Once again, the theatre roared with excitement and encouragement for the performers, even though they were getting more nervous by the second. And things were heating up backstage with Tess, Ella, and Peggy.

_5 6 7 8, Come on, come on, come on look at me_

Tess sang in front of the mirror with Ella and Peggy behind her trying to keep up with her demands. On the last note, Tess bumped into the two of them and immediately claimed it being their fault. Because oh no what would the world ever do if Tess Tyler was wrong?

Tess stood in front of them with her hands in the air, "This is _not_ amateur night. This is serious!"

"We did it right," Ella pleaded.

"No, you didn't, you _never_ do! I'm trying to win here. You guys may be used to loosing, but not me. I'm tired of picking up the slack," Tess complained with her snooty nose in the air.

"Stop telling us what to do! You're the one who's ruining everything, you're too intense all the time and I am sick and tired of picking up your slack too!" Peggy shouted at Tess and turned on her heals to leave Tess' jail that she's been locked up in for so long. She just never realized that she actually had the key.

"Peggy!" Tess grabbed her arm and tried to pull here back, "Come back here!" But Peggy ripped her arm from her grasp and walked out of the room, proud of herself that she had finally stood up for herself.

"Who needs her, she was just holding us back. Now you really better not mess up,"

"You know what," Ella spoke up, "Don't worry about me, do it yourself, I'm done!" But before she left she decided to leave with a more, well, '_Ella'_ comment, "BTW your lip gloss is _soo_ not glossy anymore!"

That sure was an effective come back.

Tess crossed her arms and tried to figure out how to do this performance without her two other partners. But she knew she could handle it, or so she thought.

Back to Brown on stage:

"This year, the Final Jam winner will not only get a Camp Rock trophy," Brown explained, "And a big one, I might add. He or she is going to get a sweet prize- a chance to record with my nephew popstar Shane Gray!" This time there were more squeals from girls in the audience. Typical.

"Too make sure the right camper is chosen, we've invited the other members of Connect 3 to be judges," he said while pointing over to the judging table. Nate, Jason, and Shane stood up and waved warmly to the crowd.

"Okay put your hands together for Barron James and Sander Lawyer and the Hasta La Vista Crew," Brown announced and ran off the stage.

About a dozen dancers and Sander and Barron jumped onto the stage as the music began. It was a really catchy song that told about leaving camp and not wanting to go. Barron and Sander motioned for Ella, who was watching from the side, to jump up on the stage and join them. Lots of dance moves, cool beats, and some bouncy trampolines- Hasta La Vista turned out to be a great performance and the crowd loved it.

Meanwhile Mitchie and Caitlyn were backstage and couldn't resist watching them. When they all came off the stage, they congratulated and praised them on their amazing job.

"Great job Ella," Mitchie said as she happily walked by.

"Thanks Mitchie. It's a great feeling to be _free_," Ella exclaimed while motioning "freedom" like she was a bird with wings.

Mitchie spotted Peggy with her guitar, looking as if she was about to go on and perform, but she also looked like she was about to cry and be sick.

"Peggy is everything alright?" Mitchie asked as she walked over to her.

"Everything is great, actually. I've never felt so ready for something in my entire life," Peggy sighed with a small laugh. Mitchie heard Brown announce a "last minute addition" and she realized that Peggy was that person. Mitchie gave Peggy a reassuring smile as she walked onto the stage and into the spotlight.

It was extremely scary for Peggy to be throwing out her feelings and emotions into one of her own songs and then sharing it with everyone in the theatre, especially since she had just left a person that had controlled her. But as she sang words of her heart she proved herself that she was capable of more than she ever dreamed of. And the audience seemed to agree, because once she ended, they exploded into an ecstatic applause.

The audience quieted down and Brown went back to announcing the next act, "Wow wasn't she fantastic! Now let's give it up for a group who has the 'it' factor- what ever that might be- The It Girls!"

"Oh no, I refused to watch this," Mitchie stated and began to walk away.

"No, just wait. Let's watch," Caitlyn stopped her, "It might be funny. Tess doesn't have her back up and she may not have realized it, but that's all she's ever relied on."

Mitchie looked within Caitlyn as if there was something exotic inside of her that she just couldn't make out. She always seemed to know something deeper than the situation itself. Maybe Caitlyn was her angel, her guardian angel.

Tess grasped on to her microphone with her dancers behind her. She was alone and sometimes being alone meant being nervous and scared. But not Tess. She's always been the single star in the group as if her 'backups' were just invisible.

She looked out to the crowd and something shocked her. She watched as her own mother, TJ Tyler, walked through the doors and sat down to watch her daughter. It was the first time that Tess could remember where her mom actually came to watch something she was proud of.

The music began and Tess strutted out like she owned the place, even though she could if she wanted to. She eyed Shane at the judging table and may have given him a bit more of a show than anybody bargained for. The song she sang was almost a plead, to Shane and her mother, to notice her true self and that together they were better. But then she saw her mom pick up her cell phone and cower in the corner to listen and flashing Tess an apologetic look.

In Tess' mind, it was disaster. In everyone else's minds, well it was a disaster too. But also sweet revenge.

Tess' concentration was lost and when she almost fell off the stage, the crowd gasped. Tess and her mom stared at each other as if they were the only two people in the room and Tess began to panic. Everybody was looking at her, whispering and laughing, and this was not something that Tess Tyler was used to.

She did the only thing she could think of as she spotted Shane's sarcastic face staring up at her, waiting for her next move. Tess did what first came to her mind. Sing.

She began to raise herself and the voice that came out was cracked and scared. She was trembling and she was about to set herself up for the truth.

_This is real this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, gonna let the light shine… shine…_

She just stopped there. The rest was foreign to her and everybody could tell. Shane had a confused look on his face that turned into an angry and embarrassed expression. Finally he realized what was beneath Tess' thick skin of lies and hopelessness.

Tess broke down and ran off the stage. She curled into a corner and began to cry for the first time in a very long while. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she sat there rocking herself back and forth because nobody else was there to comfort her. Nobody wanted to.

Nobody cared.

Mitchie and Caitlyn just stood there in shock. "What just happened?" Mitchie asked bluntly.

"I think Tess finally failed at something," Caitlyn said sounding pleased with those words.

The audience was looking slightly awkward at that moment and nobody understood what had happened or what was about to happen. Caitlyn left for just a second and came back with a microphone which she shoved into Mitchie's grasp.

"What's this?" Mitchie asked with a hint of uncertainty and fear in her voice.

"Go, this is _your_ time now," Caitlyn said as she tried to push Mitchie toward the stage.

"What about Brown!" Mitchie exclaimed in a whisper as her resistance was losing against Caitlyn's force.

"Who _cares_ about Brown! You wanted a summer that's all about music, to show yourself to people. You're talented Mitchie and it's about time people saw it, now go, I'll handle everything," Caitlyn said in a rush of an explanation. Before Mitchie could let out a single word of protest, she stepped into bright lights and everybody's heads turned to her direction as the music started- obviously Caitlyn planned for this.

Mitchie began to sing with extreme caution and her back to the crowd. But as the song progressed, she opened up and began to belt out the words that only she knew, because it was _her song._

You could say that a million thoughts of confusion were scrambling through Shane's mind at that point. But he was sure of one thing- that Mitchie was the girl he had been searching for and he had been too blind to realize it sooner. As he recognized the words of the song's entirety and the beautiful voice that had always belonged to Mitchie, his head whipped to face her and he watched her grace.

It was at that moment when something pricked his heart and his brain and they both connected in an awkward feeling, yet it felt so right.

He fell in love.

"That's the song," he whispered in amazement of his own discovery. He took a hold of the microphone in Brown's hands and stepped forward.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you._

Mitchie stopped as she listened to the words coming from a person that she couldn't yet see. Her expression was blank and startled but she followed the voice down the stage and when Shane Gray came into view, her stomach felt as if it were about to fly away and her heart was going to erupt.

Shane and Mitchie joined together in song with their fingers intertwined and smiles plastered on their faces. It was an electrifying feeling- being so close to a person that you've been trying to reach but never could until that point in time. The music ended and they faced each other with happiness that could be seen from every person in the audience. Like an electric field, the space between the decreased more and more until their lips were connected. There was no holding back because they were truly meant to be. They had found who they are by finding each other.

They broke apart and Mitchie's eyes sparkled as Shane looked into them, reflecting his own overjoyed face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nate and Jason smiling at each other but also motioning for him to get to the front of the stage to announce the winner. Shane slyly winked at Mitchie and let go of their grasp on each others hands and jogged up to the front of the stage. It was surprising that Shane could actually function after all this, but as for Mitchie- it was a whole other story.

She stood there with a goofy grin on her face, flushed cheeks, and her legs felt like jello. If it weren't for Caitlyn, she would've stayed there for eternity, but she was guided down the stage and Caitlyn exclaimed, "Oh my gosh I can't believe that just happened! You were amazing and Shane came out and, Mitchie, it all worked out! Tess is crying in a corner all alone, Shane knows it's you, everybody's proved themselves, this is crazy!"

Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn's rambling of words but what she said was true. Everything seemed to fall into place. Their attention quickly turned to the front of the stage where a glimmering trophy was placed next to Shane who was glimmering with joy just as much as the trophy.

"Okay this is it, the winner of Final Jam this year is," Brown announced with suspense, "Margaret Dupree!" The crowd stood up and cheered for a very shocked Peggy who was pushed out onto the stage by Ella. Peggy was stoked, to say the least, and holding a huge trophy next to Shane Gray whom she'd be recording a song with definitely was a helpful perk.

Mitchie and Caitlyn watched from backstage, clapping for Peggy, and everything was finally sinking in for Mitchie, "We did it! I mean I did it- we did it!" They both shook each other and screamed in delight.

Shane walked off the stage in relief that Final Jam was finally over.But he still had something to take care of. Tess was still cowering in the corner, her face was red and blotchy, and Shane stood before her, "I just don't understand Tess. You _lied _to me," Shane said with his arms dangling at his side, "You really really lied to me."

She looked up with the same contorted expression on her face that she always had with her attitude but it softened into a surrendering frown, "I'm sorry."

"That's it? Sorry isn't going to cut it, Tess," Shane said, his irritation rising.

She sighed, "I know. I just did it because… because I was jealous of you and Mitchie, okay? There I said it." She looked at him and shied away with disappointment and embarrassment stamped across her forehead.

"I see," Shane nodded his head, "But pretending to be someone you're not, lying to be a certain image, doesn't take you very far." As he spoke these words, he realized that his journey at Camp Rock helped him realize that and it did the same for Mitchie and Tess. They each changed each other in ways that was more than just a cool summer experience.

Tess looked down and sighed, ashamed of herself, but her eyes widened when she saw Shane's offering hand in front of her to help her up. She reached for it and she was brought to her feet. With one last reassuring smile from Shane, who seemed like he was doing everything right, he left her standing there thinking about how she totally messed up and how she was going to fix it.

Mitchie walked down the stairs to the dressing room below the stage and stopped for a moment and smiled, completely in awe of everything. She suddenly heard her parents come in and congratulate her, "You were fantastic, we are so proud of you. But I'm sorry you didn't win."

Mitchie just smiled, the thought of not winning didn't even step into her mind, "I won the best summer of my life, and that's all I wanted." She was enclosed in a warm hug from her parents and then they left her alone. But not for long.

Shane came bounding down the stairs with a smirk on his face, "So I guess my search is over."

"That depends on who you're looking for this time," Mitchie said looking up at him.

"Alright I made a huge mistake," Shane admitted, "But after tonight, things couldn't have been more right."

"I think I can manage to forgive you," Mitchie said in a serious tone, but laughed afterwards.

"You up for a canoe ride later?" Shane asked while their fingers filled each others spaces.

"I wouldn't miss it," Mitchie responded.

"But…" Shane began.

"But?" Mitchie asked confused.

"I need your help with something before that. You think you can handle it?" Shane smiled.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Mitchie laughed and Shane joined in only to be interrupted by an excited voice at the top of the stairs.

"Guys come on! _Jam Session time_!" Jason screeched while clapping his hands playfully. Shane and Mitchie shook their hands and went up the stage hand in hand.

All the campers came together for the finale, singing and dancing together. The message of the song they sang related to every single one of them because they truly did **rock.**

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream. We're finding our voice, following our dreams, cause we rock, we rock, we rock on. Nobody in the world's gonna bring is down. The louder we go well the better we sound, we rock, we rock we rock on, we rock, we rock, Camp Rock!_

The music ended at that final note and the campers on stage were pointing in the direction of Shane and Mitchie who were kneeling on the ground, face to face. Hearts racing and smiles widening, they connected once again.

**so there you go, not one kiss but you got two. sorry if the whole tess thing wasn't dramatic/evil enough for you but i'm not going to have her get killed nor anything of that extent. i'm still trying to realistically make this seem like it could be a Disney Channel movie. do you have any idea of what shane and mitchie are going to do?? it's quite silly, but something that they definitely left out of the movie. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Gone Are The Days of Summer

**I bet you weren't expecting this last chapter. I'm just so full of surprises like that. This is it, the big shebang, the final chapter, whatever you want to call it. It took me longer than I expected to get this posted. But it's here now, so enjoy.**

**We're Done, But It's Not Over  
**

**Chapter 5**

The sun beamed through the dusty plaid curtains of the cabin as Mitchie folded her clothes on her bed. Her single bag, that Tess had a problem with in the beginning of summer, was propped open for Mitchie's belongings and was quickly getting to maximum capacity.

She wasn't exactly being neat and organized about packing either. She folded her clothes but apart from that, everything was shoved in the bag like tuna in a can. But she had a good reason to be so rushed and out of order.

She was going to see Shane.

You could say that after the night of Final Jam, everything changed between Mitchie and Shane, but that wouldn't be true. Since the very start- Shane in the bushes listening to Mitchie sing- they had some sort of connection that would always keep their love strong. They were meant to be and that would never change.

But the _something_ that did change was the way they looked at each other. It was like looking through glass eyes and seeing each other in a whole new light, like their insides were decorated with delicate rose petals. They stared into each others eyes with a deep passion and most importantly, they forgave each other for their faults and looked to the brighter future.

Mitchie was daydreaming about Shane for that entire moment. She was alone in the cabin. Ella and Peggy were out together and Tess hasn't shown her face since all truth had been told. But it didn't really bother her.

A knock on the cabin door echoed through the room and Mitchie whipped her head around to see who it was. Shane stood there with a goofy smile and a metal object in his hand. Mitchie walked to the screen door and opened it just enough for them to talk, "Hey."

"Hey are you ready?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but Shane, seriously, what are we doing," Mitchie said and looked at the hammer in his hand, "You aren't planning a devious scheme to murder me, are you?"

Shane laughed, "Of course not, but thanks for giving me the idea."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and stepped out the cabin and jumped down the steps, ready to start walking, but she felt his eyes upon her like an analytical stare. She turned around and eyed him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Shane began but stopped himself and shook his head, "Never mind let's go." He jogged up to her and took a hold of her hand while Mitchie's heart did back flips.

"What?" Mitchie resisted his pull and asked, wanting to know.

Shane kept his mouth closed tight and Mitchie poked at him, "Shane, what were you going to say?"

Finally he surrendered and opened his mouth, "I just wanted to tell you that… you aren't different anymore, you're just Mitchie, and I like-no- I _love_ that, so just promise me that you won't change for anyone else but you."

Mitchie stopped and listened to the mouthful he had just expressed and she could've collapsed right there, but she didn't. "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me," she stated. Shane just smiled, "I'm here for you."

Mitchie grasped onto his hand and pulled him along as if to say that she was there for him too. She didn't quite know where they were going or why, but Shane quickly took the lead and brought her to a dusty cabin with a noticeably large amount of wood shavings collecting on the window sills. He creaked open the door and they walked in to a strong smell of fresh wood and metal and thick air.

"What is this place?" Mitchie asked as she stifled a sneeze.

"Woodshop," Shane stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. They maneuvered deeper into the room to a craftsman's table and Mitchie was downright confused.

"Care to explain?" she said as Shane rummaged around for tools and scraps of wood.

"Okay so Jason- this is going to sound ridiculous- but he's been begging for a birdhouse all summer and I can't just not do it for him. He's like a little kid, you know? It'd break his heart, believe it or not," Shane explained with a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"Aw Shane," Mitchie grinned sweetly and leaned closer to him, "That's so cute."

"Hey I am not cute," he protested defensively, "I am a rock star!"

"Jerk," Mitchie mumbled sarcastically while wandering around looking through the shelves at the unique wooden carvings that were placed everywhere. Shane smiled at her remark and sneaked up behind her as revenge. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a frightened scream but was soothed when she felt Shane's arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, and his soft hair on her cheek.

She smiled at looked into his eyes and reached back where her lips slightly touched his, but it was enough to make them both want to go off like happy fireworks. Shane realized time was getting shorter and pulled away. He walked around, picking up pieces of wood, nails, and a hammer, and nearly ran into a drill which surfaced a laugh from Mitchie.

"Can you do this?" Shane asked, a little uncertain of Mitchie's mans-work skills.

"Are you kidding me? My dad owns a hardware store," she stepped in front of him and grabbed a hold of the hammer, "Step aside superstar."

Shane threw his hands up in defeat and watched as she quickly yet cautiously put together a lame scrap of a birdhouse, but a birdhouse none the less.

"It's the best we can do," she sighed, "There's no time for paint to dry or anything."

"It's alright, its Jason we're talking about. I bet he can't even tell the difference between a birdhouse and wood box," Shane shook his head and laughed with Mitchie. A bird's whistle echoed from an outside tree, but was immediately interrupted by a loud, overly enthusiastic voice from a microphone that sounded from down the hill. Sure enough, it was Dee La Duke, the extremely joyful camp director.

"We should probably go. I think I've gotten in enough trouble this summer," Mitchie said. Shane held the birdhouse under his arm and the other hand was entangled with Mitchie's. They walked out of the cabin and hurried up the dirt pathway. When they cleared the hill, they looked down and saw all the campers with their bags and suitcases gathered in front of the stage. It was the same stage where Connect 3 had performed a week ago and also where the truth of Mitchie was revealed.

They skipped to the bottom and stood in the back of the crowd as they listened to Dee shout joyfully, "Did you all have a _rockin_ time at Camp Rock?" That transposed into a series of cheers that surely meant everyone really did have a good time.

"Well," she said with her arms in the air, "I guess my job here is done! Get ready for school, keep the music in your hearts, and I'll see you next summer! Rock on kids!"

Her firey red hair spoke for itself but Dee La Duke was definitely an _interesting_ person, but then again, she cared about the music and the kids and that's what mattered most.

Movement began as she stepped off the stage and the campers began to collect their belongings and say goodbye to their friends. There were some misty eyes but all in all, it was a lot of exchanging of phone numbers and tight hugs. Mitchie looked to Shane and smiled sweetly but there was a hint of worry in her eyes. They had to leave each other sooner than they both wanted. Shane recognized her reaction and put in arm around her gently in an attempt at reassurance.

He looked through the crowd and to the side he caught a glimpse of a crazy hand waving at Shane. The image came into view and sure enough, it was Jason. Shane took another hold of Mitchie's hand and led her to him. Jason smiled when they appeared in front of him and took a peak at the object underneath his arm, "What's that you got there, buddy?"

"Well," he pushed on as he held the birdhouse in front of him, "I know how much it meant to you and, well, just here, it's a birdhouse, we made it for you."

Shane rushed his words together because he wasn't exactly used to the feeling of being a kind and considerate person. Even though deep inside there were always those characteristics just waiting to come out. They were just pushed aside by keeping up a "rockstar image". But he changed and Shane firmly believed that Mitchie was the cause of that.

When Jason saw the birdhouse before his eyes, his expression glistened, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He took it out of Shane's hands and ran away with it like a little child and a new toy on Christmas. Typical Jason, but you gotta love him.

"That was nice," Mitchie commented as she watched Jason run away. She admired Shane's change and was proud of him too. Shane replied with a smirk and looked over to find Nate and Caitlyn in their own little love bubble. Mitchie and Shane ran over to them and he rested his arm on Nate's shoulder. Shane looked casual and cool just resting there but everyone knew there was more to it than just that, "Sooo…"

Mitchie did the same pestering to Caitlyn, "I see we have quite a little couple going on here." And just for effect, Shane drew a heart in the air with his fingertips.

Before anyone of them could reply, Brown had made his way over to Mitchie and Caitlyn, "Can I talk to you girls for a moment." Mitchie gulped and gave Caitlyn a look that just screamed 'what did we do_ now'._

The two girls followed behind Brown as he walked over to the side of the stage where they immediately recognized 3 pink suitcases and 2 leopard duffle bags. Brown stopped and moved to the side to allow Tess to come into view. She had her arms crossed in a stubborn manner, but her face read with sympathy and disappointment with herself.

"Hi," Tess managed to say.

"Hi," Caitlyn and Mitchie replied with slight confusion.

Brown began, "Tess came up to me after Final Jam last night and explained to me that she was the cause of the bracelet scheme and you two had nothing to do with it." Tess nodded sheepishly and Mitchie and Caitlyn gave each other a wide eyed look. They didn't expect such a drastic change in her.

"I'd like to apologize," Brown said, "For not believing in you two. Although I do believe you proved yourself anyway last night." Mitchie blushed at the thought of what had happened last night. Whether it was the fact that she had actually sang her heart out in front of a huge crowd or that her and Shane finally connected, she could not tell which was the reason for her blushing.

Brown then looked Mitchie straight in the eyes and put both hands on her shoulders, "I have never seen my nephew so happy and at ease with his world. You've done magic on him, that's for sure, more than I ever could."

Mitchie smiled in acceptance and replied, "He's done magic on me too."

With that Brown left with an encouraging wink at them and right away Tess tried to escape from the scene. But before she could go far in her designer shoes, Mitchie grabbed her bracelet-clad wrist.

"Thanks Tess," Mitchie said, "For telling Brown." Tess returned an agreeing smile and Mitchie and Caitlyn took that for what it was worth. So maybe Tess didn't have her full happy ending like she wanted, but she was well on her way.

They heard a honk from beside them and when Caitlyn looked to see who it was, she sighed and turned to Mitchie and said, "That's my dad." Mitchie nodded sadly and replied, "I'll keep in touch, see you next summer." Caitlyn picked up her bags and, of course, her laptop and they waved each other off.

Mitchie stood there feeling slightly more empty than she had before, but Shane walked up beside her, "You ready for that canoe ride?" Mitchie's heart filled with warmth and her face brightened. Hand in hand, they went down to the lake and turned over the canoe that Tess once described as an escape from nocturnal man-eating turtles. With that thought in mind Shane asked out of his own will, "Are you scared of turtles eating you in this thing?"

Mitchie lifted her head and faced him with a sarcastic expression, "_Turtles_, Shane?"

Her answer was more to his liking than Tess' comments that one night and he was more than glad. Shane just shook his head, "Never mind, just a stupid question."

They rowed out to the middle of the lake with the sun shining in their hair and tanning their cheeks. Water bugs hoped around the canoe that was swaying in the water as if it were in a swing dance competition.

Oh and there were also no life vests safely secured around their abdomens. Take that Disney Channel.

Shane looked as if he were off in another world as he gazed off. It seemed as though he was looking past the sparkling waters, the empty cabins, the exposed treetops, the pearl blue sky. He was looking towards the future, and trying to conjure up a painting of what it would look like. He imagined him and Mitchie growing old together, her old wrinkles defined with the swift gray brush strokes. Now, that may be extremely far into the future and a little uncertain that that's how things will end up. But it's what he wanted at this point. He wanted to be with her.

As if she was imagining the same picture and dreaming of the same thoughts, Mitchie asked uncertainly, "Are things going to change?"

Shane looked at her deep brown eyes with her bangs shadowing over them. He sighed and contemplated for a moment, trying to find the best fit answer, "I don't know. I hope not. But when I came here this summer, I had lost myself. I didn't expect to go through what I went through and I didn't expect to find what I found. But the change in me was something unexpected and the outcomes of that were even more unexpected. You helped me believe, Mitchie. I found myself by finding you."

Those last words poked at Mitchie's heart like a sharp needle and continued to leave their mark of helpless, yet ecstatic, feelings. She tried to open her mouth for a response, but nothing could top off what he had just consoled to her. The best part was- he did the same to her & it was all true.

The words finally came out, "I was so worried of what people thought of me. I thought it would all be a fresh start and I could be who ever I wanted to be. But I learned that you don't have to pretend and lie to be who you want to be."

"Who will you be?" Shane asked back. It was like a game of ping pong of going back and forth between questions and answers.

Mitchie let out a laugh, "I have plenty of time to figure that one out. Right now, I'm perfectly happy being plain old Mitchie Torres."

"Me too, Mitchie, me too," Shane replied with eyes that explained more than what was revealed.

"Mitchie! Time to go!"

Mitchie turned around in the canoe and saw her mom waiting for her at the shoreline with their bags at her feet and the Connie's Catering van parked patiently up the pathway. They began to row back, with out a single word, because they both knew what was coming and they both knew that it would not be easy.

After they dragged the canoe up to the sand, Shane grabbed a few bags and helped put them into the back of the van. Mrs. Torres was already waiting in the driver's seat with an understanding smile on her face as she watched with a close eye on her daughter and her "love interest" to say the least.

Shane slammed the van door shut and shoved his hands in his pockets. Mitchie crossed her arms and her glassy eyes wandered to every place but Shane. With no more emotions to hold back and no more feelings to share, Shane stepped forward and pulled Mitchie into his arms. She buried her face in his leather jacket and sucked in the smell that she needed to etch into her brain for the next 12 months. Leather and cologne. If anybody could put those in a bottle and sell it, Mitchie would sell out the whole store.

Shane hugged her tighter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead to remind her that she would always be on his mind. The cabins and camp ground seemed to swallow them up and lift them off to the sky as if they were in a hot air balloon together. Yellow and blue stripes. But what comes up must come back down, and the clearer scene appeared of them still in each others arms, holding on tight.

Finally, they let go, with an electromagnetic force clinging to them, breaking apart the farther they moved away from each other. Static from each other clung to their clothes and tickled them as if they were reassuring that this felt worse than what it actually was. But their hearts still ached and their hands still touched and their eyes still gazed at each other.

She was in the van with the door shut and they looked at each other between the open window. It broke his own heart to see her so heart broken. It was a two way deal- broken hearts all around. But before Mitchie and her mom drove off Shane pointed at her and winked with a goofy grin on his face, which spread a smile on Mitchie's face and her unique laugh that would always be ringing through his ears.

And just like that, she was gone. A plume of dust and dirt collected in the air from where the van used to be. Shane put his hands back in his pockets and shuffled back, kicking at stones and smiling at the memories.

Then he came upon two pairs of feet that were in his way and looked up at the faces that belonged to them. Nate and Jason were smiling encouragingly at Shane and Jason was clinging on to his birdhouse.

"So the label is re-scheduling the shoot for our music video," Nate said, a little nervous of what Shane's reaction was going to be, "You think you can handle it?" Last time, things obviously didn't go well and after Shane threw a fit and stormed off the set, he ended up at Camp Rock. Funny how things come full circle like that.

Shane peered back at where him and Mitchie had just stood and looked at Nate and Jason with a certain respect that recently hadn't been filled adequately enough. He thought about Mitchie, he thought about what he'd gone through and what he learned, and with all that put into consideration, he pushed forward and put his arms around their shoulders dragging them with him. All three of them laughed and smiled, a team and a band, once again. He glanced back one last time and imagine Mitchie's gleaming smile and beautiful voice. The road seemed to keep turning, like life was put on fast forward. The hot air turned cool, the autumn leaves fell, a blanket of white snow covered the ground, spring flowers bloomed, and then the sun shone bright and clear on the lake as Mitchie and Shane laughed together in the rocking canoe. The road may keep turning, but all we can do is travel each day to the next.

_Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

_THE END_

**I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed and stuck with this story because I never expected it to get this big of a reaction! I'm very happy with how this all went and it definitely was not hard for me to write it. It all just sort of poured out I guess. I won't be writing a sequel, unfortunately, but I'm brainstorming on some other new story ideas. Stay with me and thanks again, love you guys!**


End file.
